


Pieces of Life

by vogue91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Out of Character, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Random Characters/Prompts Challenge





	Pieces of Life

**Author's Note:**

> 1)Fred Weasley   
> 2)Sirius Black   
> 3)Narcissa Malfoy   
> 4)Severus Snape   
> 5)Bellatrix Lestrange   
> 6)Voldemort   
> 7)Remus Lupin   
> 8)Regulus Black   
> 9)Barty Crouch jr.   
> 10)Andromeda Black
> 
>  
> 
> [AU], 8, Regulus Black, (Sirius Black)  
> [Slash], 2, Sirius Black/(James Potter)  
> [Hurt/Comfort], 4 e 6, Severus Piton, Voldemort  
> [Baby-fic], 3 and 10, Narcissa Malfoy/Andromeda Black  
> [Missing Moment], 1, Fred Weasley  
> [Horror], 9 and 5, Barty Crouch jr., Bellatrix Lestrange  
> [Post-Saga], 7, Remus Lupin  
> [Dark], 1 and 8, Fred Weasley, Regulus Black  
> [Romance], 2 and 6, Sirius Black, Voldemort  
> [General], 4, Severus Piton

_ Envy and Despise _

When I bumped into him in the hallways, when we exchanged that stare of pure hatred, I realised that Sirius and I couldn’t inside that school.

That fool went around as if he owned the place, together with scum, as if it was perfectly.

I hated him, for they had taught me to hate the likes of him.

And yet, in the long run, I realised the reason of that much hatred came from a sort of dormant envy.

I hated Sirius, yet I wished I had his smile staining my face.

 

_ When Love’s not Enough _

Passion. It was the only thing I could see in those stolen night, in those kisses given by people that didn’t look like ourselves, in those stares with a taste always brand new.

He was a friend, a brother. A lover.

It had started when I had realized that what I felt for him couldn’t fit all in friendship.

“I love you, James.” I whispered, my lips resting on his skin, feeling his sharp taste. And I kissed him, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

And it was, for James Potter was everything to me.

 

_ Pretending _

“I’m really sorry, Severus. But we both know it’s inevitable.”

A sardonic smile on the Dark Lord’s face showed Severus how fake were his words, how unknown was to him the word ‘sorrow’.

“Yes, my Lord.” he saw it, he saw the pleasure for the suffering he was causing. And Severus could do anything but allow his will, as always, paying the price for his immense cowardice.

Lily Evans was an accessory for Voldemort, but her death had become necessary the moment he saw how important she was to Severus.

 

_ Speechless _

I froze.

Beautiful, as she’d always been, yet with a strange knowing stare on her face.

Beside her, a blonde kid, who couldn’t be more than three years old.

That nephew I wasn’t going to know, that nephew that would’ve heard the story of crazy aunt Andromeda, run away from home, traitor, the example not to follow.

My sister raised her eyes and saw my face among the crowd in Diagon Alley.

I saw her hesitate, but in the end she did the right thing for her, what I was expecting.

She lowered her eyes and went away, dragging with her that nameless child.

 

_ Oasis _

Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. Fred still couldn’t believe it.

Finally, all that they had dreamt, that they had fought for, going against everyone and everything, had become true.

He was in Diagon Alley, staring at the shop as if he still couldn’t believe he and George had made it.

They had never put up with rules, yet this had been their greatest stance.

They finally had their future right in front of them, and they were hardly going to let it be blown away by the shadows of that was.

It was a small oasis in the middle of the desert. Their oasis.

 

_ Death’s Malice _

Screams, blood, death.

Bellatrix killed Muggles and Aurors, without turning back, leaving behind a stream of lifeless bodies.

Barty felt surrounded by shadows, ghosts of that reality, crude and violent. He lacked air, the Aurors around him seemed to be hundreds to his laboured mind.

It was the first time he took part in something like that, and he wasn’t going to allow any weakness to stop him, he wasn’t going to let anyone point him as the little kid who couldn’t overcome his fears.

He uttered a freezing cry and started to cast curses, killing his ghosts one by one.

 

_ I See You _

Watching. This had become his... no, he couldn’t say life.

His existence, that limbo, was dedicated to watch.

He watched the changes he couldn’t touch himself.

He watched his son, not without a hint of melancholy.

“I can’t read fairy tales to you, Teddy, I can’t teach you to fly, I can’t do anything of what I had planned. But know this, wherever I am, I’m watching over you, my child. Always.”

He said that day after day hoping that, somehow, Teddy could’ve seen his presence in his life.

 

_ Secrets in the Darkness _

Whoever had said that curiosity is female, clearly had never met Fred Weasley.

Grimmauld Place didn’t have much appeal, except that of looking for something more interesting.

That’s how, arrived to the attic, he found a chest.

Well kept, inside it the object were in perfect order.

It made him feel like he was watching a lifetime lived in the darkness. He read the plaque nailed to the wood, ‘Regulus Arcturus Black’.

He didn’t know who that was, but he knew that darkness suited well the cursed name of that family. He closed the chest, thinking that messing with darkness wasn’t going to do him any good.

He returned Regulus’ stuff to its rest in a long, eternal darkness.

 

_ It’s Love that Changes Our Lives _

He looked in the mirror as if it was the first time.

He didn’t recognise the person reflected, who looked so much like a human being, something he hadn’t been in years.

Behind him, all of a sudden appeared the cause of that change, with a smile showing how aware he was of what he had done to him.

“It’s not healthy digging up the past, Tom.” Sirius murmured in his ear, before closing his lips in a kiss, trying to suffocate the reply.

He wasn’t going to admit it but, after all that time, it was pleasant hearing the name Tom again.

 

_ Another Day _

Waking up. Standing. Getting dressed. Having breakfast, always pretending to be hungry.

Going to the dungeons...

Severus wondered what the point was. Why he should’ve kept doing the same things, daily, trying to convince himself that this could actually be called life.

There was nothing left to save in him, there was just room for hundreds of other days, all spent trying to forget the reason why nothing made sense anymore.

Lily wasn’t there anymore, his mother neither, there was nobody telling him that everything was going to be okay.

And he went on. Day after day.


End file.
